Media processing devices can be configured to perform playback of one or more types of media, including audio, images, video, and mixed media. The playback can be performed through one or more embedded outputs, such as speakers and a display, included in the media processing device or through one or more external presentation devices coupled to the media processing device. For example, a media processing device, such as a digital video recorder, can be coupled to a television to present playback of a media stream including video and audio information, such as a movie or a television program. Alternatively, the digital video recorder can be configured to separately provide video information to a television and audio information to an audio receiver that is coupled to one or more speakers.
A wide variety of presentation devices that can be coupled to a media processing device are presently available. Further, presentation device capabilities can vary based on numerous factors, including cost, manufacturer, and intended use. For example, televisions can be configured to support one or more analog video standards, such as NTSC or PAL/SECAM. A television also can be configured to support one or more digital video standards, such as High Definition Television (HDTV) and Enhanced Definition Television (EDTV). Further, a video transmission standard can include more than one resolution. For example, HDTV supports numerous resolutions, including 480p, 720p, and 1080i, where 480p denotes a progressive scan of 480 vertical scanning lines and 1080i denotes an interlaced scan of 1,080 vertical scanning lines. Audio information also can be output in a variety of formats, such as stereo, Dolby Digital, and Dolby Digital EX.
In order to ensure that a media processing device can be used with a variety of separate presentation devices, the media processing device can be configured to output information, such as a media stream, in accordance with a plurality of formats. Thus, output information can be provided to a coupled device in a compatible format. The media processing device also can include one or more selection settings, such as settings accessible through a user interface, to allow a user to specify the desired output format. As such, if the media processing device and the coupled presentation device share multiple common formats, the desired format can be selected. Further, if the presentation device to which the media processing device is coupled changes, such as when a monitor is upgraded, the media processing device can be reconfigured to provide output in an appropriate format to the new presentation device.